With continuous development of communications technologies, an optical communications technology is increasingly widely applied. Correspondingly, a conventional network access device gradually develops into an optical access device.
An existing optical access device is generally a self-contained optical access device, and all optical access devices from manufacturers have dedicated protocols, dedicated interface standards, and the like of the optical access devices. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, an optical access device may include an optical access unit, two switching and control units, and an upstream unit. Specifically, after processing a received data frame, the optical access unit sends the data frame to one of the two switching and control units, and after performing complex switching processing on the data frame (for example, parsing, changing, forwarding, and switching the data frame), the switching and control unit sends the data frame to an Ethernet by using the upstream unit. In addition, the switching and control unit further needs to manage and control the optical access device. The switching and control unit usually interacts with another unit by using a dedicated protocol and a dedicated interface standard of the switching and control unit.
However, the existing optical access device is a self-contained optical access device, and all optical access devices from manufacturers have different dedicated protocols and different dedicated interface standards. Therefore, standardization of the optical access device is restricted, and the optical access device has relatively poor use flexibility.